The Administrative Core is designed and structured to support the activities of the University of Southern California (USC) Tobacco Center of Regulatory Science (TCORS). It will function to assure that the USC TCORS operates effectively and in an interdisciplinary fashion in order to meet to assure that its research, training, and dissemination goals are met. The Administrative Core will work pro-actively to assure complete integration across the Research Projects and Cores around the theme of vulnerable populations that is the focus of the USC TCORS. The Administrative Core will be led by TCORS Co-Program Directors, Drs. Mary Ann Pentz and Jonathan Samet, together offering the broad range of administrative, multidisciplinary research, and translational experience needed to assure the success of the USC TCORS. They will establish the infrastructure needed for effective communications and collaboration across the USC TCORS team and with the other TCORS. It will provide needed administrative support to the TCORS and also carry out financial management activities. The Administrative Core will also organize and convene an external Scientific Advisory Committee and a Community Advisory Board, as well as maintaining an internal group of key advisors. An Executive Committee will be constituted that includes the Project and Core Principal Investigators. The Administrative Core will also oversee quality assurance and quality control for TCORS' projects, maintain the TCORS website and manage other communications activities, including seminars and research-in-progress sessions. Drs. Pentz and Samet will be the first point of contact for interactions with the other TCORS, the FDA, and the NIH.